A Very Special Day
by halfhuman123
Summary: Marlene starts to act really weird... and the penguins find her biggest secret! What will they think? What will SKIPPER think? Skiline Finished!
1. Something's Fishy

A Very Special Day

A/N: I'm not even finished with this yet. I like to finish one thing before posting it, but I have to post this now or I might never do it. Just like some of my other stories. It's happened. Okay, in this one, we've got, so far... I don't own anything. Expect another update either later today, tomorrow, or tomorrow's tomorrow. And please review.

Chapter One: Something's Fishy...

Marlene looked at the calendar BEFORE freaking out. Was it that close already? She thought she had more time! She had to work fast! She almost fell out of bed and broke her leg (but she didn't) trying to get to her door. The minute she burst out of her habitat, she had to start thinking, and thinking fast. Okay, okay, first... the phone call! But for that she would need...

"And with three more pulses of gamma radiation, we should have... Fried Fish Fridays!" The ray stopped and the smoke cleared, leaving a single fried fish. The other penguins high-fived as Kowalski held up the fish in success. Skipper was about to congratulate Kowalski when Marlene burst in, all out of breath and exhausted.

It was almost an immediate penguin freak out, Skipper, Rico and Private got into defense position and Kowalski threw the fish out the window and put his flippers behind his back. Marlene struggled to catch her breath, holding up a finger. Skipper frowned and stepped up to her. "Spit it out, Marlene!"

She just glared at him before inhaling. "Kowalski... talking box... need... now." The other three looked at Kowalski before he handed it over. "Thanks." She panted, before rushing out the door.

No one looked more surprised than Skipper at her recent weird behavior, but no one could say anything, since she had just... vanished, without a trace.

The office was a little cold, but Marlene couldn't care less. She had to get this done, and she had to do it fast. She dialed the numbers on the piece of paper, then listened to the voice on the other end.

"An appointment? For... our old otter, Marlene? And are you sure she has to come back to THIS zoo? It's a seven hour flight..."

"Yes. That zoo." The talking box said. The doctor on the other line muttered something, and Marlene listened closely. She would be picked up at the New York Central Zoo in two hours, and she still had to get a crate. She hung up the phone. There was still a LOT of work to do.

****************************************************************

"My liquefied cubic zirconium? Why--?" Marlene nearly exploded with anxiousness while Kowalski just stared. "I mean, Of... course--"

"Thank you!" She snatched it up and ran out, leaving four very stunned penguins in her wake.

It was then that Private made a very stunning discovery. "Skipper... look! She dropped her calendar. And the day after tomorrow is circled." It was true. And inside of the circle was a word, but no one could figure out what it was. Until they took it to the chimpanzees for analysis!

They waddled and slid as quickly as they could, right up to the chimps so they could decipher the older code. Phil took a look at it and began signing out what it meant to his accomplice, Mason. "Hmm... Phil says the calendar's marked to that date because there's something important going on in California... Specifically, 'Don't forget'." Mason scratched his chin while Skipper and Private pondered the mysterious message.

"What do you think it could mean, Skipper?" He questioned, hoping for an answer to get one of his few close friends back.

Skipper really wasn't sure, but before he could say so, Mason spoke up again. "Do you suppose Marlene would ship herself to California in a crate going there by plane?" Of course, that just seemed preposterous. How could such a thing even be possible? When he told Mason that, he agreed with him. "Yes, that may be silly... but that's what she's doing right now." They looked over to see Marlene, sticking some sticky piece of paper to a crate, then slipping inside.

The penguins slid into action, deftly avoiding being seen by anyone else, including Alice, the mean zoo-keeper. One by one, they let themselves into the crate, the leader going in last and nearly bowling over a curled up Marlene.


	2. Hotel California

Replies to the people!

Gewlicious: Cubic zarconium is basically fake diamond. And yes, the penguins have liquified it. Why? Because they can! (No real reason behind it.)

Dragongirlj: Marlene's secret is that she has no molars, so her food has to come pre-chewed. (Haha.)

Porshe101: You don't have to wait, here it is! Tada! (Isn't she amazing?)

A/N: Hmm, that wasn't very much, was it? No, no it wasn't. But it was too late to really post a whole lot, and I was SUPER DOOPER tired. College can do that. In this chapter, we introduce four new characters. For those of you who don't like OC's, you have been warned. But hopefully, they're likable enough. Two don't really say ANYTHING in this chapter. So... yay for that. In this chapter: I only own my characters and the plot. Ho-hum. Keep reviewing, and please keep reading! Onward!

Chapter Two: Hotel California

"Marlene! What are you doing here?" Skipper rolled over and looked at her, before shrinking back a little bit, since her face was really REALLY scary right now.

She shoved something back into the shadows with her foot and crossed her arms. "I could ask you the same thing. And I will. WHAT are you DOING here?" Skipper told her about the calendar and how her suspicious attitude was worrying... Private. "Suspicious... Calendar? What are you doing snooping in my business anyway!?" This was definitely not Marlene-like behavior. Marlene was nice and sweet and not all... scary and mean and yelling. "I'll tell you what. You leave now, and I'll only ignore you for a month when I get back!" Skipper wanted to argue, but Marlene's eyes were kinda bulgy, so he rallied his troops and tried to get out of the box. Only there was a problem...

"Skipper... the box appears to be... uh... sealed shut." Everybody gasped, and tried to push the lid open. But it was too late. "Looks like we're all headed for California." Kowalski finished, trying to study his abacus in the near dark. Marlene was outraged, and near combustion, but she took a deep breath and took her corner, only saying that she didn't want to be disturbed.

**************************************************

A young, nearly blond otter raced through her habitat, looking for someone specific. When she finally found a dark cave with small explosive noises coming from it, she rushed in, and shouted. "Cube! Cuuu-beeeyyy!" It was a larger explosion that answered her. "Cube." Her brother looked at her from behind black goggles. He lifted a rubber gloved hand and removed the goggles from around his eyes.

He wasn't as blond as his sister, but he still had a few patches on his back and chest. And his name wasn't really Cube, though that's what he liked to be called. He was named for his great grandfather, Cubert. Which was why everyone, except for his grandfather, called him Cube. Even his mom and dad. "Hey Roz. What's doing?" His little sister looked up to him, even though they were roughly the same age, he was taller. He gained his father's height. Rozalin was, however, about equal to him in everything else, and even excelled in fighting and dancing, things she had learned from her mother and father.

"I was just... wondering." She twiddled her fingers and looked around Cube's room nervously. He had the coolest stuff, scientifically acquired of course. He was a great genius, and she loved to see the things he came up with, or go to him for advice. "Do you think... she'll be here in time?"

"Who?" Cube wiggled a vial of glowing liquid around before glancing down at his sister. "Oh... OH!" He had to gasp twice to know he fully got it. "Uh... Geez, Roz. I dunno. I mean... You know..." He stopped and looked at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Here, hang on." She wiped her face and looked around at him. "Close your eyes. Now, blow." She scrunched up her face in a dubious fashion, but did what he told her, and when she opened her eyes again, she was looking at a bare dandelion stem. "There. Now you'll have double the wishing power, and she'll be DOUBLY sure to get here."

It was worth telling her that to see her smile. That girl could make a heart melt, and then rip it out of any mammal in the same breath. She was definitely something, and her birthday was very soon. Cube just hoped that she got her birthday wish.

*********************************************************

The crate was cold that morning, and they were almost to the zoo. It was a long, quiet ride, as anything said would gain an instant snarl from Marlene. All they could do was look at her hunched over form, which was still and silent, and talk amongst themselves as quietly as possible.

They finally felt the crate move from the truck they were riding on to the ground, so Kowalski looked through the small peep hole to make sure the humans weren't there anymore. "Are they gone?" Everyone jumped at Marlene's voice. Kowalski nodded and Marlene sighed. "Okay. Listen closely. You need to find Thomas and Lisa, and let everyone know that tomorrow morning everything will continue as initially planned. And don't tell them I'm here." She said, standing up slowly and rubbing at her eyes (Was she crying?) She pushed at the lid of the box, which slid open surprisingly easily.

One by one, the penguins hopped out, Private last. "Aren't you coming, Marlene?" She just bit her lip.

"Honestly, I came here for my dentist appointment." Marlene admitted, shrugging. It was then that she trusted him with two boxes, one small and one flat and long. "Give this to Lisa... or Thomas." As Private was about to say something, Marlene spun him around and offered him her hand to help him up. "Just go, or you won't be able to find them." She hoisted him up and over the edge of the box, and was left alone.

Private stared at the box before being dragged away by Rico. The zoo was big, and the human visitors weren't there yet, so they had plenty of time to look for the Lisa and Thomas. They split up into groups of two, and looked, deciding to meet in the central area of the zoo in ten minutes, before the zoo opened. Rico and Kowalski were one group, and while searching for the two missing animals, they heard a shout and an explosion from somewhere in the mammal area. They rushed over, trying to see if they could help, when a small figure emerged from the smoke. "Too... much... nitro-glycerin." The figure noted, scribbling something on a notepad, much like Kowalski's.

"Are you alright? We heard an explosion..." Kowalski tried to brush off the young mammal, while Rico went to go investigate, enthusiastically yelling "Boom-Boom" every few seconds. The little otter, as the taller penguin could now see, was rubbing his head, trying to clear it of whatever soot was left on his face.

"Uh. Yeah, I think so. Hey, I've never seen you around here before, my name's Cube." He said, holding out a rubber gloved paw. Kowalski looked at it cautiously first, not even realizing that he hadn't taken it yet, causing Cube to become a little self conscious and rub his hands together. "Sorry about these. I... I've been blown up so many times, and once the fur on my arms got all singed off." Kowalski started and shook his hand. After introducing Rico and describing their mission, Cube frowned. "Lisa and Thomas? Whull... yeah, I know them. They're my grandparents. I can take you to them, if you want." Kowalski frowned. How did Marlene know Lisa and Thomas? Maybe they were related? But upon seeing them, that seemed highly impossible. Both were gray, the female a lighter tone and the larger male was darker.

They both seemed fairly skeptic about the new arrivals, so they kept their guards up, until they heard about the party still being on. Kowalski, who didn't know this was a party, was stunned. All of this, just for a little shindig? It seemed really strange. Nevertheless, he and Rico excused themselves and waddled back to the central of the zoo to tell Skipper and Private the news.

"Party!" Rico shouted, throwing his hands in the air and waving them. And yes, he was waving them like he didn't care, because he ended up slapping Private and nearly knocked him out.

Kowalski, however, was still baffled. "But how did Marlene know it was a party? And why would she go through all this trouble just to make sure her friends had one?"

That was something they would have to ponder... after they found everyone and gathered them up.

Read and review please. Just had to remind yah.


	3. Hiya!

A reply (Really? Only one review? Come on, peoples. I need this. Help me... help you....)

Dragongirlj: Guessing already? Goodness! Well, I can't just out and tell you, so... no, wait... that's it. (You can keep guessing, though.)

A/N: Cube, Lisa, Thomas and Roz all belong to me. Yup, they're in this chapter too. Other than that... I don't own it. Please, please, PLEASE review, okay?

Chapter Three: Hiya!

Marlene sat in the dentists chair, enjoying the grooming and teeth cleaning and basically being fussed over. But this was no ordinary vacation, she had to remind herself when they started brushing her. She had to be done with this by tomorrow morning, and then it was back to the otters habitat she once knew. She sighed, and closed her eyes lazily. It was going to be a looong night.

***********************************

Skipper had just finished locating the last of the otters. They all gave him this weird, knowing glance when he told them the party was on, but they cooperated, and headed in early. That was good. Civilian cooperation was key, he told himself, eying one lone otter sitting high up on some rocks. He climbed up, making sure he was quiet enough not to disturb it, but not carefully enough so it wouldn't hear him. "Alright, otter, listen up." The young female otter (he noticed) glared at him, as if he was intruding on something special and sacred.

"Who are you?" She asked. Skipper deduced she couldn't have been any more than two or three years old, in otter years anyway, and was very serious for such a young thing. Her hair was a little shaggy, but skipper couldn't help thinking she was kinda cute for a mammal. Cute, in a doll-like way. Or cute like Mort.

He crossed his arms very seriously and narrowed his eyes. "That's classified, doll." She rolled her eyes at him (the nerve) and began to walk away from him. And that wasn't going to fly. He had a mission to complete and he was going to do it. Just as Skipper's flipper shot out to grab her shoulder, she turned and grabbed it, flipping him spectacularly and getting into a defensive fighting stance. He looked shocked... for all of two seconds, before standing and facing her in his own stance. "You wanna dance? Let's dance." The battle was epic, the small otter knowing exactly what she was doing, and matching Skipper hit for hit. Unfortunately, there was a small hiccup in Skipper's fighting stance one time, and he stumbled, causing her to have the upper hand, and pin him to the ground with her knee. "Ah... ow... alright... ALRIGHT!" But she wouldn't let him up that easily. She shot him a knowing smirk, and he groaned, hating what was coming next. "Uncle." The girl smiled and let him up. "My name is Skipper. Happy now?"

The young female was overjoyed. "Yup. I'm Rozalin, but everyone here just calls me Roz. What did you want to tell me?" She balanced on one leg and walked a thin crack in the rocks.

"First things first..." Skipper said, watching her intently. "How did you do all that?" Roz smiled and shrugged.

"It's kinda... instinct. And my mom and dad taught me some of it." She said offhandedly. The youth seemed so open now, now that they fought and knew each other through that, Skipper supposed. But something was still nagging at the back of his head. Where WERE the girls' parents? Didn't young otters stay near their parents? He asked her about this and Roz nearly lost her balance. Nearly. "Uhh..."

She sat at the edge of the rocks and looked down, Skipper joining her to see Kowalski and Rico running errands for Thomas, and Private appeared to be setting some sort of table for Lisa. Another otter, taller than Roz, he was sure, was also talking to Kowalski, as he walked back and forth, trying to accomplish his missions, and Kowalski, the multi-tasker, was actually listening and responding. Roz finally sighed and spoke. "My dad... he... I... My dad died. When I was younger."

Skipper placed a flipper around her shoulders and bowed his head. "It's harder to lose people we're close to." Roz smiled and began to tell him stories of the otter she once called father. According to her, he was like a hero, someone she and her brother, Cube ("The tall one over there?" Skipper asked? She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but he's only a few months older than me." Roz complained.) looked up to once upon a time. She never went into the details of how he died, something Skipper wanted to know about, but didn't really want to pry about. The sun had already set at the end of her last story, when she finally mentioned her mom. "What happened to your mother anyway?" She looked at him thoughtfully before opening her mouth, but she never got to continue.

Lisa interrupted her. "Rozzy? Rozalin! Goodness, girl, what are you doing keeping the penguin from supper? You both get down here and eat." Roz started to whine, and Skipper even looked like he was going to try and reason with the older otter, but she wasn't going to hear it. "I... don't care. It's dinner time, we all eat together at dinner. NOW!" And that was that.

Roz looked up at Skipper, and he smirked at her. "We've been called, Cadet. You up for the challenge?" The smaller animal smiled up at him and saluted, before grabbing his flipper and leading him to the rest of the family, who, it appeared, were waiting on those two. Kowalski cocked his head at him and Skipper only shook it off, telling him not to worry about it. They finally got to eat, and the meal was delicious. For only one second, Private's mind wandered off to Marlene, and how she was getting along. But then, someone offered him some herring, and it flew out of his mind like a bird leaving the nest.

**************************************

Marlene lay at the bottom of a cage, comfortable, but really lonely. It would be about twelve hours until they let her stay in the otter habitat so that they could clear her papers and send her back to New York. The current time was six thirty, so she had time, if they released her promptly. It wasn't like she wouldn't get there, period.

Don't forget to review, okay? Okay!? Okay.


	4. What IS Family?

Replies to the People

dragongirlj: Alright, now guess one more time! It's funny!

Gewlicious: It's okay, it sounds wierd anyways. But it does have a purpose. Yes, Marlene is related to Cube, though how I can't say. There will be hints in the story, though. And the party is for... well, you'll see right now.

A/N: If I had to choose voices for the characters, all the normal characters would stay the same. Cube would be voiced by Danny Cooksey, Lisa (Cube and Roz's Grandma) would be played by Betty White ( :D), Roz would probably be played by Grey DeLisle (Spelling?), and Thomas would be played by Ben Stein (which is why he doesn't talk much.). Roz and Cube's Uncle Charlie (Who is introduced in this chapter, but is never seen, at least not in this story) would be played by Christopher Walken. All of them (The characters, not the people) belong to me. And I'm so super serious. You need to review. Also, I noticed Marlene isn't in this chapter either. Wierd.

Chapter Four: What IS Family?

"Dinner was great, Lisa. Can I help clean up?" Private asked, chipper as ever. Lisa chuckled and nodded, and the overly enthusiastic Private picked up a cloth and started cleaning things up. Rico went with Roz and Thomas to check on the rest of the otters, and to make sure they knew the plan. That left Kowalski, Skipper, and Cube.

Cube really wanted to spend some time with Skipper, after seeing how close he and his sister had gotten so quickly. No one ever really bonded with Roz, since she was suspiciously quiet most of the time, and quietly suspicious the other part of the time. But Roz seemed downright chummy with Skipper, holding his flipper when they got to the table, demanding he sit next to her, and exchanging stories at dinner. It went on like this long after the fish and clams were gone, and when Roz was told she was on check-up duty, she whined like when she was little. She never complained about anything. It was that small thing that made Cube want to check out what was so special about Skipper.

Skipper was talking to Kowalski about some options for staying the night, which was the perfect time for Cube to interject. "Uh, hey, if you want, you all can bunk with me. I mean, I have some extra room, obviously." The taller penguin seemed to go for it, and a few minutes later, all four penguins were nestled on different sides of the room, Cube sleeping in the middle with his head turned toward Skipper so that they could talk. And now Cube knew exactly what Roz saw in this guy. It was pretty obvious after talking to him.

"So do you have any... other family? Besides Lisa and Thomas, I mean." Skipper asked. This wasn't a curious question, not when grouped with the other questions he had asked. All were about him and his family. But Cube didn't mind.

He loved talking, and family was one of the few non-scientific things he knew about. "Well, we have an Uncle Charlie, but he lives in the south, and we have some aunts somewhere, but we lost contact with them when they got transferred. It was terrible, because they were so close, and then they were separated. And Roz was really taken with them too." Skipper rolled his eyes. These kids were harder to crack than a frozen walnut. "We... Roz's and my dad--"

Skipper interjected. "Yeah, she told me.", sparring the boy's feelings and not making him talk about his father. Though, he didn't know... "What happened to him?" Cube gave Skipper an odd look.

"I thought she told you?" Skipper just shrugged and Cube lay on his side, thinking about it for a second. "Dad was something of a hero. Not just to us, and not just to mom, but to everyone." Skipper stored that in his memory. He would have to remember to ask where this elusive mother of theirs was. "Our oldest sister loved him the most though, I think." He chuckled a bit. "Dad was so totally split between her and Roz, but they loved each other too much to really fight for him, so they'd pretty much share, like the best friends they really were. But she's in some other zoo now. I don't know where. Anyway, one day, the zoo had the single worst earthquake any of us had ever seen. None of us would have made it if it weren't for dad. He shoved us all in a cave, and told us to stay back against the walls. He thought it would be safest for us there." His voice was starting to crack, but he kept going. "He tried his hardest to get everyone in, and there was only two otters left. Mom and Roz. Mom threw Roz in here in time, but then a big boulder fell, and we couldn't see what happened. A few hours later, it stopped, and the boulder was moved. And dad... got crushed. It was really bad. Roz wasn't allowed to see." Skipper never felt so much for the boy, for anybody really, as he did right then. He held the boy's paw with his flipper, and saw him smile in the semi-darkness. It was a tormented, strained smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thanks."

Skipper patted his head, and scooted a little closer. "But... what happened to your mom?" Cube was about to tell him, another sad frown starting on his face. Unfortunately for the pair of them, they were interrupted (again) by Lisa, telling everyone it was lights out.

"You'll thank me in the morning when we have to wake up really early for Rozalin's birthday party." So that's what was going on. It was Roz's birthday. Skipper couldn't help but wonder how the young girl felt about celebrating a birthday without either of her parents, or sister, or aunts or even her uncle. He looked back to Cube, who had shrugged and folded his arms, falling asleep in seconds. The pups had it rough, but they were just as strong as any of Skipper's crew. Maybe even stronger. And he couldn't help but wonder how such a big family had been cut down. He knew the story, but something like that sounded almost like... a made-up story.

As sleep drew closer and closer, Skipper decided that he would try and help make Roz's birthday the best one she could ever have. It was like he couldn't help caring for the girl... and protecting her... and making her unconventionally happy... and... and as long as she was happy, nothing else... could really... be... wrong.


	5. Hippo Birdy Two Ewe

Replies to the people!

dragongirlj: The only one you didn't guess was aunt. Which is cool, that'll make this chapter even better for you. Muahaha.

Soothesayer16: Thanks! I like your story too, I don't remember if I reviewed on it or not... But yeah, fatherly, he's been overdue for one of those moments for a while.

Gewlicious: Skipper LOVES Roz. But in a more... fatherly/daughterly way. Why does everyone forget they have aunts? But whatever. Okay, aunt is out. Fine. She wasn't the stinking aunt anyways.

A/N: I either had to cut that last one short, or make it really long. I think you can guess what I chose to do here. Well, I think I cut it short, anyway. And this one's a little longer too. But it's a chapter you are sure to LUUURRRVE! I dunno. I liked it. PS: Get the joke title? I own Roz, Cube, Lisa, Thomas, and the plot.

Chapter Five: Hippo Birdy Two Ewe

The morning started off early for everyone. A cake still had to be made, streamers had to be put up, balloons, decorations, guest of honor... GUEST OF HONOR? Rozalin had gone missing. Lisa had to make the cake, Private and Rico were busy blowing up balloons, and Cube and Kowalski were configuring perfect decoration placements. Which meant... "I'll go get her. Again." Skipper really wasn't that upset about having to go find Roz. He actually liked the young girl's company and even more liked spending time with her. He couldn't find her at her usual spot though, up high on the rocks. He kept trying, however. In Cube's cave, where the cake was, where Thomas was. Thomas was an odd otter indeed. He hardly ever spoke, and most of his time, he was either with his wife, or grooming himself, or so he heard from Lisa. "Thomas, have you seen Roz?" Skipper asked. It didn't take long for him to instantly regret asking it. It took the old otter forever just to spit out his words. He had to get up (Slowly), turn around (Slowly), and his voice was so... boring!

"Usually I know where she is, but I don't this time... No wait... She does like to hang out in the bird house when the humans aren't around. Try there." Skipper rushed out of the otter habitat and sneaked past some cleaning humans. The birdhouses were loud with calls of his own kind, most of which he knew as good mornings, and other various greetings. He looked around, trying to find the odd thing out...

There. In the middle of the birdhouse, a little brown otter was looking off wistfully into the distance. It wasn't as if she was sad, at least not to Skipper, but she did seem... bothered by something. The penguin approached her, and she turned to look at him, a small, brave smile on her face. "Today's my birthday, but I don't feel much like celebrating." She said, twirling a feather in her paws. "There's someone I need here... but she's not here. She's not here, Skipper, and they expect me to be all... happy like without her." She concluded, blowing the feather away. There were a few people this could be, Skipper thought... but he didn't want to guess.

He wanted the girl to come down and celebrate her birthday. She sensed his tension and climbed down, looking apologetically at her feet. "Sorry. I come here to think sometimes. Well, here and to the hippos. They have good advice sometimes. Sometimes, they just like to talk." Skipper nodded knowingly. Hippos did like to talk. He grabbed her hand and she let him lead her to her habitat, where her family was waiting for her. But she didn't exactly open up to them, and run to them and embrace them like she should have. Instead, she clenched onto Skipper's flipper, and walked stiffly next to him, and it wasn't until Roz saw the cake that she eased up and started looking like her normal self again. It had one candle on it, but everyone knew that it was just because no one could find more than one candle, and all Rico had that was close were some sticks of dynamite.

Roz thought carefully. Everyone was there. Well, except... her. The one animal she wanted there more than anything. But the candle was getting dangerously close to the cake. Besides, she had a lot more than some animals. And new friends even. And her grandparents. And her parents were always with her... Skipper was still holding tightly to her paw, which gave her an idea. "Skipper." She whispered. He leaned in close to her to hear what she wanted. "I need your help. You gotta make this wish with me. You gotta wish that she was here. Don't worry about who she is, I'll tell you later, but you GOTTA make her get here." Skipper's first immediate thought was her older sister, whoever that maybe. "Please?" Skipper nodded. Anything to get the kid's older sister there.

They both took a deep breath, but only Roz exhaled, blowing out the one candle. When she opened her eyes, it was as if the world was in slow motion for Roz. Everything was jerky and blurry, and she couldn't quite tell what was going on. Someone said something like presents, and someone else suggested a game first.

It was a few seconds before the world caught up to... itself. A game was agreed upon, and the penguins were going to show everyone how to play capture the flag. Cube asked if Roz wanted to be on his team, or be a referee. She looked at him closely for a second before smiling. It would be okay. Maybe she would come next time. It was fine. Really. She was fine. She chanced a glance at the not-so-secret entrance that the humans used to find it decidedly closed with nothing coming out of it any time soon. So a game might just be the best thing to get her out of her little slump. At least, grandma said, for a little while. Then it was time for cake and presents!

They had split into groups. Rico, Cube and Kowalski, and Skipper, Private and Roz, with additional little otters on both teams. And they played very well together, too. Both groups had one once before Skipper and Kowalski took themselves out of the game to go get a drink. And it was at that moment they saw a rock move at the corner of the habitat, and a small, brown, furry thing rolled right into Skipper. It only took him a second to realize what it was. "Marlene! Great Hoover Dam, what took you so long." Marlene groaned, rubbing her sore head and jaw as Skipper helped her up.

"Listen, buster, it's not like I took my time getting here. It was this huge process. Then I had to go get all groomed, then the guy lost the key to my cage, so he had to go back and get it, and then--" But Skipper was bored by word one. "So what's going on? Has the party started yet?" Kowalski told her that it had, but the birthday girl wasn't exactly in the mood for celebrating. "I wouldn't doubt it. Roz really hated it when everyone had to leave."

So Marlene DID know Rozalin! But how. "Alright, Marlene, spill. Rozalin is your little sister, right?" Marlene raised an eyebrow. He worked fast to figure out that-- "I'm right, aren't I? I knew it." But the female otter couldn't help but avoid his gaze.

Actually, they looked enough alike to be sisters. They shared a lot of things like sisters did. By default, Skipper concluded, they had to be sisters. Marlene smiled at him, impressed with his detective skills. Hey, the guy was really smart. "Fine, fine. You know what, Skipper? Honestly, I am Roz and Cube's--" At that moment, Cube poked his head around the corner, to see what was taking Skipper and Kowalski so long. And the minute he saw Marlene, his face brightened considerably.

"ROZ!" He called out, just watching Marlene with sparkling eyes. Skipper had never seen the boy so happy before. And Marlene was wearing this look of awe and amazement, like she was seeing Cubert for the first time in a really long time, too.

Rozalin shot around the corner and glanced at Cube before he nodded in Marlene's direction. The girl couldn't be happier. And Skipper was overjoyed! Two sisters, finally reunited due to the penguin's teamwork and a little meddling. But things had worked out, so no real harm done. Marlene got to see her little sister, for the first time in what seemed to be years. And the girl looked too stunned to speak, which was thanks enough. Skipper was about to congratulate his troops on a job well done, when Roz bit her lip, then finally uttered out the one word Skipper wasn't expecting. The one that turned his insides to ice.

"Mom."

Dun dun DUUUUNNNNN!!!


	6. WHAT?

Quick Replies To The People...

Inugomegirl: I didn't exactly drop hints to this one, I was hoping that no one would guess it. But they did, and I'm semi-glad.  
Gewlicious: Yup! And that's only IF Skipper agrees to take on the whole... family man role. But...  
Dragongirlj: LoL, yes, you were right, though I was very amused with your first and third guesses. And KUDOSKUDOSKUDOS on your latest and greatest chapter of "Trustworthy".  
Soothesayer16: Thank you! I should be the next M. Night Shamalamana... da... yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: You know, I'm positive that about half of you guessed that, but there are still some of you thinking... No... it's her sister... IT'S HER SISTER! Nope. Marlene's a mother of THREE. The eldest child you won't see, it'll be explained why later. Hey, if you think YOU'RE confused, just think about how Skipper feels. He just found out one of his best friends has kids! And therefore was once married (Or spoken for, I guess...). And these types of otters, as you may or may not know, are monogamous. (Only have one partner in life forever and ever. Will I break that rule here? You'll have to read and see!) I own all the characters I named myself. Heheheh, take THAT society!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six: WHAT!?

Rozalin rushed her mother, nearly tackling her to the ground. It wasn't long before Cube joined the group, hugging and talking.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were all certain, however, their ears were broken. Marlene couldn't be a mother. She couldn't be. Because that would mean that she had to have a mate, and they had to have a father, and she would have to be a mother and... and... She had kids, great grease boat she WAS a mother, she DID have kids and they were hugging her and calling her mom right now in front of them! Private was the only one who didn't seem phased by this in the least. "I kinda gathered it was something like that. Roz has her mother's eyes."

No one knew why that ticked Skipper off. It just did. "PRIVATE! Don't say that!" There was no real logic behind any of Skipper's misplaced rage. It just was. 'Because if he doesn't say it... it can't be true. It CAN'T be true...' he thought, his flippers kneading nervously. Any moment now, he would wake up, and find out that this whole trip had been a dream...

Not even Kowalski could figure it out. "The chances of Marlene being the mother of Roz and Cube are so... minuscule... I don't understand how I didn't see it earlier... I don't... get it!" He shouted, now clutching his head and nearly crushing his notepad.

"Well, don't forget that they also have an older sister." Private added, counting three on his flipper. Of course, this meant even more numbers, and Kowalski started having a mini-fit. It still didn't make sense.

Finally, the small and now happy family broke apart, Roz going to grab Skipper's flipper again, but he stepped back and held it away from her. Obviously, they were both confused and hurt, so Marlene took the opportunity to announce that there were presents on the other side of the rock with her mother and father (Lisa and Thomas) and that the kids should go open them up. Rico and Private looked pleased to go and watch them open the presents, even though there was nothing for them. Except for cake. And that was enough. Kowalski, on the other hand, had to be dragged away, babbling something about numbers... and the Pythagorean Theory.

Marlene watched Skipper for a while, and let him seethe, before he started talking again. "Why didn't you tell us, Marlene? You have kids?"

"Yes. And I tried to tell you before, but with you guys, stuff kinda seems to happen and get out of control." She said. But Skipper wasn't buying any of it.

"Don't blame this on me, I wasn't the one hiding two secrets from my friends!"

"I never HID anything, did you even ASK me about my life here?" She countered. He was about to interrupt again, but she held up a hand. "And, by the way, there aren't two, there are three." Marlene corrected. The penguin thought he was going to be sick. "Xiao Ren went to go live with her aunts after her dad died. It was too much for her to stay here." Xiao Ren, Cubert, and Rozalin. Three little Marlene's and... "They transferred me to New York, but I swore to Roz I would come back for at least one of her birthdays. If I didn't do it today, I wouldn't have ever done it." ...and whoever her husband (The word made him even more nauseous) was. "Her other family doesn't have the resources I do." She bragged. That one guy who gave up his life to apparently save Marlene's. "And besides, who better to come but their moth--"

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" He nearly yelled, but got in control of himself just in time. "You couldn't even bother to... to say that you were m-married once." That was a struggle to say, and he and Marlene knew it.

The otter shrugged and let her hands fall to her sides. "Okay, again, you didn't ask. And, besides, you never said anything about your little hula wife." Skipper visibly cringed. That was NOT the subject he wanted to be on, at all, ever. She reached out towards him, but he remained icy and emotionally distant. "I'm sorry. But you know as well as I do that these things happen. And when Cube and Roz's father died... there was nothing I wanted to do more than to forget the pain. To make it stop hurting. I didn't expect to meet you guys, or even worse get you tangled up with my pups." He didn't want to hear anymore. Not about her kids, not about her partner, not about her. He stomped off, leaving Marlene alone to wonder if she had done the right thing all this time by not telling anyone about her past. It was painful, true, but her best friends should be the ones to understand the most, right?

She shook it off. There wasn't time to worry about this. Her daughter was midst birthday and she hadn't sung her special 'Happy Birthday' song to her yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the song, Rozalin got to open her presents. Her grandma and grandpa both got her a new sticks set, colorful ones she could use to practice her diving and seeking underwater. Her brother made her a beautiful crystal flower, he said he'd been growing it in his room for months. And her mother had brought both of them presents. Her brother got this vial of this weird liquid-y shiny stuff she was positive was used on models to make them all... shimmery. And she got a very lovely painting. She always loved her mom's paintings, but she had never gotten one of her own. This one was of the zoo in New York, she supposed. It was big. So many animals, monkeys, chimpanzees, lemurs, and four very familiar looking penguins near a grumpy looking lady. It was a thing of beauty that Roz could be glad she could call her very own... if she weren't so upset that Skipper was missing. She excused herself as politely as she could, explaining that she needed some time. Marlene smiled knowingly, giving her a great big hug, and letting her know she would hang up the picture in her cave if Roz wanted. Rico, Private and Kowalski were all intrigued to find out what Cube had planned with the liquefied cubic zirconium. Turns out he was fairly close to an invisibility serum, and this could play a key part. If that wasn't enough to catch a penguin's interest, nothing was.

Marlene left to hang up the picture, and Roz went to the high up rocks to find Skipper, glaring at the other side of the pond. It was evident that he had been watching them from up there. At first, the young female wasn't sure what to say. So she said the only thing she could think of. "Are you mad at me?" Skipper bowed his head. He could never be mad at her, she didn't, couldn't, do anything wrong. He shook his head. "Then why didn't you come to the rest of the party?" He stayed silent and avoided her stare. "Are you mad at mom?" That got to him, and he winced, not sure what to say. Partially because he was a little mad at her, but... not really. No. "That's good. She likes you a lot." Skipper could feel his flipper clench as his heart fluttered a little in his chest. "Can I tell you something?" The young otter sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Even though he was completely unsure of what she was going to say, he shrugged his other shoulder in reply. "You remind me a lot of my dad." Skipper wasn't sure what to say to that, but the girl wasn't finished. "I mean, in lotsa ways, you guys are different. Dad didn't like me fighting, he said it was only for emergencies. Which meant never. But... I dunno, I feel that you guys are alike... inside." She said, touching near her heart. She looked up at him, expecting him to say that was crazy, or be sad, or tell her that her father would be proud of her. Instead, the older penguin was looking off into the distance, quiet as ever.

Marlene could never find a spare moment to tell him? That wasn't like his Marlene at all. Then again... she wasn't exactly HIS Marlene, was she? She had belonged to someone else before. Someone who had loved her first, who had given her a family... had given up his life for HER. But then.. 'I would do that, too...' He resolved. It was then that he looked over at Roz, who was placated in watching the horizon. He internally shook his head. No. He couldn't give her a family. But maybe he didn't have to. Maybe he could just be there for the family she already had. Maybe that would be enough.

The sun had already set by the time Skipper stood up and helped Roz up. "We should head to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day." Roz wasn't sure what to say to that, but she could tell that he was feeling better, by the hug he gave her and the way he held her close to him, all the way down the rocks, and back home.

XXXX  
XXXXX  
XXXXXX  
XXXXX  
XXXX  
XXX  
XX  
X

You know what's interesting? I haven't read anything about Marlene being Asian. Not in a fanfic, not heard from the show (Except for the episode "Popcorn Panic", where the map shows her habitat labeled as "Asian Otter")... nothing. She's an Oriental otter, she has a whole map thing going on in her... house. Check it out on "Haunted Habitat". First it goes from somewhere in Asia... to the Golden Gate Bridge (California)... then to the Statue of Liberty (New York). She also has a guitar in there, indicating that she plays, and some very VERY crazy art pieces, which I don't understand what that really means yet. Even if she was born in captivity in Asia, how'd she get a name like Marlene? And the people don't really seem to give the animals there names, except for Alex... Seriously, I want to see the show do some background check on this chick. Otter. Whatever. Alex didn't know he came from Africa, so that explains that. But Marlene knows exactly where she's from, she's even got an origami swan hanging in her room. What is she hiding?

Also... Xiao Ren, for further referances, may have her own story, but I don't really know right now, since... the cold hard truth is, I don't like her. I've heard her in my head, I've thought her whole... character persona up, and I don't like her. She's exactly the type of person I usually avoid. In my mind, she's played by Danielle Harris.

And... REVIEW!


	7. Coming to Terms

Hearty replies to the people:

Inugomegirl: It was more that she wasn't sure HOW to tell him than she didn't want to.  
Gewlicious: "His Marlene" would have told him. You think you know a person. Er... otter. Whatever. And I know the line is cliche'd, but it's one of the few cliche's I like. As for Skipper confessing... Well, you will see, won't you?  
dragongirlj: Then the supplimentary chapter I'm posting right after this is dedicated to you! Hooray! As for Xiao Ren... I keep thinking her story over. I even drew her as a human. And now I think I might just have her story come to pass. -_- Which I'm slightly dreading, because... well, she's so annoying! Even more than Mort. And I figured I might as well guess between Theory and Therum, since I... completely spaced it. Spacey me! ^o^

A/N: I seem to have father issues... In my stories... huh. Well, whatever. That one was kinda long, but it's almost over, I think only one more chapter to go after this one. Plus a bonus supplementary story that'll be posted sometime after this one about how Marlene and her... spouse... partner... guy met. He'll have a name in this chapter, I swear. I had to go back and edit this one, because I realized I didn't wrap things up between Skipper and Cube, and they need closure too. I am THINKING about putting up a picture with Marlene, Roz and Cube, human, but it would be on DA... I dunno, I might. ALSO, I had to edit this one again, because there wasn't any interaction between Marlene, Cube, and Roz this whole time, and no one told me! Which sucks, and is annoying. The interaction part. Not you guys. I love you guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: Coming To Terms

"Are you okay?" She asked after a little while. They still hadn't made it back to her room, since they were walking slowly and taking their time.

It took a while before anything was said. "Better." He thought about this for a second. "Ish." Roz could understand that.

"Frustrated?"

He didn't answer. Only because he knew he was. Well, he was a little. "How could she not tell us about you?" He looked down at her. She raised her eyes at him so she could see him clearer.

"She didn't tell us about you." Skipper stopped and looked at her, watching as she walked a little ways without him. "She would send us letters, with little pictures to tell us how she was doing. She mentioned some furry nuisances, and a really big alligator once... but not you guys. And you're like her other family now." Skipper supposed this was true, and rushed to catch up with her. "Keeping us separate I guess was her way of dealing with things." She smiled back at him shortly before skipping into the darkness, and as he got closer he saw she was in a deep embrace with her mother. This time, however, he saw the scene for what it was. A mother, who hadn't seen her children in who knows how long, reunited with them. And Roz, happy. Rozalin was happy. He stepped close enough to hear her talking to Marlene. "...best birthday ever, truly. But do you have to leave so early in the morning?" Her childish inquisitiveness got the better of her, and she found herself both sad and happy at the same time. On the one hand, she got to see her mom on her birthday. On the other, her mom had to leave her very soon.

The older otter looked down and sighed. "Well, I suppose I could stay here... But then what would New York do without me? I am, after all, the best show they've got." Marlene teased. Her daughter laughed, thinking of what the big city would do without their star otter.

"They'd get over it." She answered smartly. That made Skipper chuckle, and both girls turned to look at him. He waved, but still hung back, not wanting to really interfere with their mother daughter bonding moment. Marlene bent down and whispered something to Roz, who looked a little put out and angry, but accepted what was said. "Alright. You'll come to say goodnight, right?" This time, she was addressing Skipper, who looked to Marlene for permission. She did something between a shrug and a nod, and he agreed to see the girl later. "Good. You too, Mom." After another quick hug, the young otter left, leaving just Marlene and Skipper alone.

It was a little chilly outside, and the moon's reflection shimmered and shined on the surface of the pond. A strange chill rose up Marlene's back as she remembered the last time she stared at the full moon. "Roz said you reminded her of her father." She said, after a long time. Skipper didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. "This is where we met, actually." A soft chuckle left her lips. "And... the moon was full. Azai told me to dance. And I did."

That just seemed strange to Skipper. What if he was some sort of weirdo, or needed her to be distracted so that he could rob her or something? He brought this up to Marlene, and she just laughed. "That's what I said. And then, he asked me the same question. So we both didn't trust each other equally." She looked back out at the moon. "And then... we did." She could tell the penguin didn't believe her, so she just rubbed her head. "It's hard to explain, Skipper." She didn't. And Skipper was perfectly alright not knowing. "When Azai Zho died... it was like everything started to fall apart. Family members had to be sent to other zoos. I had to be sent away." She sighed, not sure where she was going with that. "I am sorry, though." Marlene bowed her head. "About not telling you about them. About all of this. It wasn't fair to--"

"Forget it." Skipper said suddenly, making her jump and stare at him. "It's alright, Marlene. What's past is past. Besides." He looked toward the cave Roz had just disappeared into. "We have an appointment to keep." There was something in his stare. The way he looked just then... some sort of sense of deep dedication, Marlene thought. But she pushed it back before hugging Skipper tightly.

"And also... thank you." Skipper stood in shock, hands still at his sides, just listening to her voice. "Because of you guys... Well, you made it a pretty special day for everyone. Including Roz. Who, unless I am VERY much mistaken has taken something of a liking to you." She said, letting him go to look at his face. Skipper smiled at her bashfully and she stepped away. "Either way, I'm glad you guys stowed away with me." The two were about to head inside when two little furballs bounded out at them. Roz and Cube each grabbed one of their mother's hands and lead her away from Skipper, claiming something about a pre-bedtime walk. Marlene smiled and jerked her head, telling Skipper to go on without her. But he was the one to give orders, not take them, and followed stealthily behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marlene laughed. It had been too long since she had seen or heard her children, and she forgot how much she missed it. It was almost like watching a comedy or a play, too good to be true. Currently, they had asked her about her ideal birthday party. "...And clams... and candy!" She said, licking her lips at the thought of the sweet treat. "And it would have to be at night time, under a full moon, with lots of music playing." Roz looked confused, and asked her why. Her mother gave her a simple, kind smile, and held her closer. "Because... I want your father to be there. And I feel like he's with me more at the full moon." Skipper's heart skipped a painful beat, and he nearly stopped.

The youngest otter smiled a little bit. "You still miss dad?"

At this, Marlene had to laugh. "Only every day, Rozy. I look at you guys, and I see SO much of him in you... especially YOU, mister." She nuzzled Cube, who laughed. "And I expect him to be right next to me, all the time..." She paused a little, and her children scooted in closer to her. "I love him. More than anything, anywhere." She said, looking up into the sky.

Cube found this hard to believe, and asked her if she meant it. "Well..." She said, thinking. "I can think of two VERY BIG exceptions. But I can't remember who they are right now..." She almost fell again when the two pups started jostling her a very good deal. "Okay, okay, their names are... Booger," Cube smiled when she pushed him away, "And Snot." Roz laughed loudly when her mother picked her up and held her close. Cube grabbed her hand again, and they continued on. "And even if this imaginary celebration was in New York, I'd want all of my children there, and all of my family, and all of my zoo friends."

"And Skipper." When he heard his name, the penguin leaned in a little closer, making sure he was still in the shadows. Roz looked up at her mother, who was shooting her a questioning glance. Cube, however, was snickering and agreeing with his baby sister.

She only understood when Cube spoke up. "You know, since you love him and all." It was too dark to make out Marlene's expression from his hiding place, so Skipper couldn't be sure what Marlene was thinking. "Just admit it, mom. You're in love with Skipper now." He said, making kissing noises to his sister, who was having the biggest giggle fit.

"Cubert." Cube now knew he was in... at least a little bit of trouble. "Did I ever tell you about the time I fought a HUUUGE alligator in the mean sewers of New York?" He frowned and argued pointedly that there was no WAY she could fight an alligator in the sewers. That'd be scientifically impossible. The moon lit up Marlene's face just right, and Skipper could finally see it, perfectly set in a glare. That wasn't exactly what he was looking for. "Would you like to TEST that scientific impossibility?" She asked, the glare looking more dangerous as she smiled. The boy otter only shook his head, frightened of course, and his sister laughed hysterically. Cube just blushed and looked down to hide it, staying behind for a second to mutter about how true it was. Skipper watched the boy in quiet amusement. They were really something. Cube didn't have time to sulk about it, though, being scooped up and pounced upon by his mother and sister.

Marlene finally called it quits, and told them it was time to go to bed. Skipper raced ahead, sliding as fast as he could before Roz and Cube could get there. Unfortunately, he misjudged the range of his target and slammed his head into the wall of the entrance, thereby getting caught by the two pups. He did his best to hide his pain, which seemed to fool Roz and Cube into thinking he was just waiting out there for them. Skipper knew their mother, however, was a bit more shrewd. Luckily for him, she didn't say anything about it. Just offered him a helping hand up, and lead the way inside.

Roz and Cube were sitting up, talking and laughing with Private, Rico and Kowalski. As soon as they all saw Skipper and Marlene, they smiled and clambered to a respective corner, ready for bed. Skipper went to inform his men about the next day, and Marlene said good night to her two youngest children. "And I'll still send you letters as much as I can. Not every day, but enough. And..." She sighed, trying her hardest to hold back tears. "And I'll wake you up before I leave. I promise." Cubert wrapped his arms around his mother, holding her tight.

It was surprising how much he had actually missed her, how much he would miss her when she left. He had been strong this whole time, but he was still a child inside. "Will you come back again?" Marlene looked at him carefully, before he stuttered out, "I-I mean... you know.... l-later? I-If you can." His mother smiled and nodded, telling him she would try to come back if she could, but she couldn't guarantee that. He seemed to accept this and went to go say goodnight to the penguins, just as Roz cuddled up to her mom.

Cube sidled next to Skipper last, after saying goodnight and goodbye to everyone else. He told Kowalski that he'd keep working on the invisibility serum, but he couldn't promise anything, since it was all experimental. He would definitely keep him posted, though. Out of all of them, Cube felt as though he was going to miss Kowalski the most. He was the closest thing he'd ever really had to a friend. No one (save Roz) was as smart as he was, or understood him. All in all, he was glad to meet and befriend all of them, but conversations would be one sided without the taller penguin. The boy waited until Skipper unglued his eyes from Marlene to try and talk to him. It was sort of funny, knowing how Skipper felt about his mom. He was pretty positive that nothing was going to happen between them, though. Unless Skipper went crazy and did something hugely romantic for her. So, like he thought, nothing was going to happen. At least, nothing soon. "Hey, Skipper." He whispered when the penguin finally realized he was there. "I'm..." He struggled to get the words out. Finding them was never a problem, just... vocalizing them was. "I'm really glad you guys came. So, I guess... thanks." Skipper smiled at the boy and swept his flipper through his hair. He was a good kid. Smart as a whip, and extremely loving to his mother and sister. He looked back over to them, smiling a little as Rozalin and Marlene grinned back at him, then looked back at Cube, who appeared to be analyzing him. "You like mom a lot, huh?" He noticed. Skipper wasn't sure what to say or do, but he was pretty positive his face said enough. "It's fine if you do, Skip. I mean, you know her very well, so I know you won't hurt her. Actually, you'll probably still be friends with her for a while."

Wait... friends? For a while? Cube explained that unless Skipper did something really romantic, they were just going to stay friends. Of course, that's what he wanted... Or... maybe... He looked over to the girls again. Both were huddled against the wall, looking fairly content.

Nothing needed to be said between the two. Goodbye's were sad, and they talked a lot at the party. So it wasn't unusual that before long, Marlene fell asleep, leaning on the wall. Roz sneaked over to the penguins and Cube, who were all laying down on one side of the room now. They were mostly all asleep. All except for Skipper, who was laying awake, waiting for her.

"You're leaving tomorrow? With mom?" He nodded, not wanting to say anything in case he made the girl cry. Because... you know, she would... could start crying any minute. ('Monster trucks...' he thought to himself.) "Skipper? You'll take care of her, right?" The request seemed strange coming out of someone else's mouth. He took care of the whole zoo, Marlene was included in that. "Because sometimes she forgets to think, and sometimes she doesn't remember to take care of herself, 'cuz she likes to look after everyone else." Yeah, that definitely sounded like his Marlene. Good old dependable, caring, sweet Marlene. The one he always knew. The one who hadn't really changed to him. Not really.

Skipper sat up, and hugged the otter, receiving a great big hug (And a little sniffle) in return. "Don't you worry, Cadet. I will." They stayed like that for a while, being watched, unbeknownst to either of them, by Marlene, until Roz was just awake enough to curl up not to far away from Skipper and Marlene, and fall asleep.

And Skipper never did forget what he said. Not when they woke up early in the morning to get into the crate. Not while they watched Marlene saying goodbye to her family. And not through the entire trip home, when everyone stayed quiet until they got back to their respective habitats.

A/N 2: Will be going down to visit the 'rents this weekend, so I'm double updating, this chapter and the bonus story. I'll see you all on Monday or Tuesday!


	8. Epilogue Or, What Happens Later

Final Replies to the People

Inugomegirl: I'm so happy you enjoyed it. And thanks for all the reviews and support throughout. YOU ROCK!  
Gewlicious: The pups knew ALL along, but for the sanity of their mom, they kept hush-hush. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

A/N: The last chapter. The epilogue. The end, people! Thanks sooo much for the reviews, and the love, and the hate, and the everything! And even at the end, I don't own anything except for the plot. Isn't THAT the real tragedy!? Hahaha. Review or not, it's all good, and once again, thanks for the memories.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Epilogue (Or, What Happens Later That Won't Be Continued. I'm Serious.)

Marlene was painting again. This time, it was of the moon and a pond, very far away, yet still close to her heart. It had been six months or more since her visit back home. And since then, she felt like she had accomplished a lot. And she had sent a letter to her family once every week or so, depending on whether or not the penguins didn't do something to scare the mailman away. (Which had happened surprisingly often.)

She was glad that she hadn't been completely bombarded with questions when she got back. Kowalski was a little confused about her parents, but then again, anyone would be. Marlene looked nothing like them. That's because technically, she wasn't theirs. When she was a pup, she had been abandoned by her real parents, left to fend for herself. The zoo people did the best that they could, but in the end, it was Thomas and Lisa who came through for her. They were her parents, because they loved her best.

The picture was finished, and it went up right next to one of the ones of her family (The penguin side). It was good, she thought, that even though they all went on the trip... they all knew about her pups now... nothing had changed between any of them. She was just about to clean up when the manhole at her feet popped open. It was Private with a smile on his beak and probably some weird request from one of the other penguins.

"Hey Marlene! Want to come over and play hockey with us?" That was strange. They never really invited her to play their games. But why the heck not, if only to say that she had played with them. She left her habitat and rushed outside, but stopped short when she was greeted by the best thing she could ever hope to see.

Skipper looked at her and smirked. "Surprise!"

End.

A/N 2: Yes, I'm serious. This is the end. Say it. This is the end. There will not be anything else on this story (at the time), because right now, this plot is done. That isn't to say that I'm done writing, because I have ANOTHER plot line (that has nothing to do with this) set to simmer in my brain. TTFN! (Maybe MIGHT have another storyline, I'm thinking about it.)


End file.
